


Dunk

by mariadelshad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelshad/pseuds/mariadelshad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko really wants to dunk a basketball. Kagami helps him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really quick I wrote before sleeping. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!!!

The basketball bounces off of the wall and back towards Kuroko, sending loud echoes throughout the almost empty gym. The teen catches it and proceeds to throws it again, sensing heavy footsteps aproaching him without a turn of his head. "You gonna keep doing that or are you planning on going home any time soon?"

 

"Not going home" latching his hands around the ball, Kuroko mutters with little enthusiasm. 

 

Kagami shifts his weight from one leg onto the other, carefully observing his team mate's never changing poker face. Logically, he shouldn't be able to cipher Kuroko's emotions when there are none on display from the boy's almost constant blank expressions, but somehow Kagami's instincts beep red to alert him that something is just not right. To someone else it would probably go undetected but Kagami takes into consideration everything that the blue haired boy's never changing, static nature gives off. Like the shift in his consistence of breathing, the way his eyes and attention glance around him, the way his arms are more relaxed with he's in a comfortable situation or how his legs plant themselves further apart when he senses that he's under some sort of threat.

 

Now Kuroko's shoulders are slumped and, as hard as it might be to imagine, his voice is even flatter and more taut than it typically is. 

 

And Kagami wishes that he could simply back hand and ignore the way that Kuroko is suddenly behaving but he never was a professional at pretending that nothing is up when there clearly is. He always manages to find himself checking on the younger boy, making sure that he is alright, even though he doesn't always do it in the most compassionate of ways. For example, right now he takes a wide step closer to the blue haired guy and snatches the ball right out of his hand before he can chuck it at the wall again.  "Hey! Idiot, what are you doing?" He scowls Instead of delicately asking 'Kuroko, what's wrong? Can I help?' . But then again this is their style of communication and it hasn't changed since day one. Kagami feels as though something would probably feel out of place if he tried to be any other way.

 

"I just" Kuroko's eyes don't meet Kagami's, his cheekbones becoming crimson with an embarrassed blush as he sheepishly continues on. "I just want to dunk a ball, just once" The tense scrunch of Taiga's odd eyebrows loosen up, lips parting open with shock. He never considered that his shadow might not be content with his skills in basketball, never thought twice about the fact that he might have something he wants to cross of off his bucket list. Kagami automatically scowls at himself mentally for being so inconsiderate, offering the basketball he brought to his own chest back to Kuroko.

 

"Then dunk" His tone is automatically more modulated than it previously was, sounding calm yet certain. "You can do it" Kuroko's head snaps up towards him, eyes promptly searching to find if the taller boy is actually making fun of him or is attempting to tell some sort of a joke. Kuroko finds no such evidence in Kagami's stance. 

 

And Kuroko knows that it is certain failure that awaits him when he reaches the point where he's about to jump to dunk the ball but he can't bring it to himself to tell Kagami that he's being ridiculous, not when the other boy stands in front of him speaking in such a matter of factly manner. So instead of shutting his light down he takes the ball and runs with it, dribbling it in one hand as he keeps his goal in sight; the hoop. With all his force he leaps into the air and outstretches his arms along with the basketball but it all becomes too clear that he's nowhere even close to a dunk when his body begins gravitating back towards the ground, not half as close as he needs to be in order to score in the way that he wants to.

Kuroko notices the unwanted lump forming in his own throat and is ready to face his own defeat when a pair of strong hands brace around his hips and push him back up into the air. Kuroko's eyes widen as the hoop gets closer, instinct telling him to slam the basketball in. And he does, sending a flush of pride and joy streaming though his very being as soon as the ball is through the net. It's amazing, like a child that's just received a gift they have been longing after for so long.

Kagami's muscular arms keep him there for a little longer, allowing him to lavish in his genuine glee. Besides, he can hide it in the face of anyone else but he can't deny to himself that Kuroko's happiness ultimately equals to his own happiness. When the shorter boy's feet finally touch the ground again he is smiling; flashy, genuine and big, nothing like Kagami has ever seen before. Kagami takes privilege in knowing that he might have a little but to do with the reason behind such a soulful smile. "Thank you" he says so sweetly and with Kagami's brain refusing to fully function enough to string together an actual sentence he simply nods once in a way that says 'you're more than welcome'.

"So" Kuroko says after a beat of casual silence. "Does Kagami-kun think I can do that again?"

"Hey, you punk!" The red head practically screams out "Don't get ahead of yourself!"

That afternoon Kuroko dunks the basketball another four times.


End file.
